Everything is for her
by NoisyBoyTheSteelSamurai
Summary: I hope you guys will like it it's my first fanfic...and i'm not really good at summaries :D...please review and comment and i hope you like it (again) :D


It was a beautiful day in Republic City...

Korra was looking for some dpresents for Jinoras birthday...Nothing seemed to be good enough for her friend...

As she was walking she bumped into Bolin who was searching for a present too...

Bolin:"I was looking for a present for Jinora..."

Korra:"I was looking for the same thing"

Bolin:"Let's go shopping together"

Korra:"Sure...but where's Mako?"

Bolin:"Oh...uhhh...you see..."

Korra:"Where is he?"

Bolin:"I don't know ...he only comes home to eat and sleep...before he leaves he always leaves like a thousand dollars on the table and he dissapears..."

Korra:"Weird...how does he have money if he doesn't work?"

Asami:"That's what i'm asking myself too"

Korra:"Hey Asami!"

Asami:"Hi Korra , hi Bo..."

In the next moment they heard gunshots in front of the store...They all went out to see if somebody was hurt...

There was a man in a puddle of blood and some guys running to a car...Asami jumped in her car and shouted

Asami:"Let's go!"

Both Korra and Bolin jumped in her car and chased the other car...

Asami:"Bolin look in the ropedo for my handgun"

Bolin:"Ok?"

AFter a few minutes of chasing the bandits...they're car pulled over in a backalley ...Asami pulled over next to a restaurant in front of the backalley...

Bolin:"That's the Triple Threat Triad headquarters we can't go in there"

Asami:"We have to...they just killed a man"

Korra:"Better call the police and wait for them:"

Bolin:"The police doesn't get involved in any problem related to this Triad..."

Asami:"Why?"

Bolin:"Last time they did that they had to bury 56 policemen and no gang member...The only way to weaken them would be by arresting their boss Lighning Bolt Zolt..."

Asami:"Why can;t we just walk in and shoot him?"

Bolin:"If you'd do that you would be dead in the next 15 minutes"

Korra:"SO does that mean they're untouchable?"

Bolin:"Kinda"

Asami:"How do you know so much about them?"

Bolin:"Me and Mako used to do jobs for them when we were teenagers"

Asami:"You are a murderer?"

Bolin:"We only collected "tax" money"

Korra:"We should go home Jinora is probably mad at us for not showing up at her birthday..."

Bolin:"Yeah we should"

When they were all in the car Korra saw a man coming out of the triads HQ...

Korra:"STOP!Look there..."

Asami:"Is that?..."

Bolin:"Ma...Ko?"

In the next moment Korra jumped out of the car and ran towards Mako...

Mako:"Korra?"

Korra:"You bastard...You murderer..."Korra said as she was puching him in the chest ...

Mako:"Stop or i'll make you stop!"Mako gripped Korras hands and put her back to the wall...

Asami:"Let her go you nothing!"

Bolin:"Mako!Let her go"Mako looked at Bolin and released Korra...

Mako:"What the hell do you want?"

Asami:"TO put you in jail you bastard!"Asami said pointing her gun at Mako...Mako started laughing...

Asami:"What's so funny?"

Mako:"Behind you..."

When Asami looked behind her and saw three gang members pointing their guns at them...

Mako:"Put the gun down Asami ...you don't want to do something stupid now...do you?"

Asami slowly put her gun down and kicked it...

Mako:"Now let's go inside..."

After about an hour of staying inside of a very dark room the door opened...

Mako:"Korra come with me!"

Korra obeyed Mako orders and followed him...They went in a bedroom ...

Korra:"What do you want from me?"

Mako:"You know what i want ..."

Korra:"I will never ever have sex with you!You monster..."

Mako:"I did not want that...i wanted to ask you something"

Korra:"What?!"

Mako:"Why did you guys follow us?"

Korra:"I don't really know...it was Asamis idea..."

Mako:"Do you want to live Korra?"Korra looked at Mako as he pulled his handgun out...It was a custom made Desert Eagle...

Mako:"I'll ask you again...Do you want to live?"

In the next moment Korras phone rang...

Mako:"Give it to me..."Korra gave Mako the phone...

Mako:"Hello...Mako here..."

Tenzin:"Well hello Mako can i speak to Korra?"

Mako:"She can't speak right now...just tell me what you want to tell her..."

Tenzin:"It's better if you know too...We're not having a birthday party for Jinora anymore..."

Mako:"Why?"

Tenzin:"The decorations were so expensive that we couldn't afford to buy all of them so we didn't buy them anymore..."

Mako:"How much do you need for the party?"

Tenzin:"We can't take money from you Mako...WE know that you aren't working anymore"

Mako:"I didn't ask for my story i asked hou much..."

Tenzin:"We need around 15000 dollars for everything..."

Mako:"I'll send the money with Korra..."Then he ended the phone call...

Korra:"Why are you doing all of this?"

Mako:"Everything i do is for you..."

Korra:"How come?"

Mako:"I love you Korra everything i just did was a formality i'm the right hand of Zolt i can do whatever i want in this town..."

Korra:"Then why did you capture me and my friends?"

Mako:"I wanted to tell you this and this seemed like a good opportunity..."

Korra:"You could've asked me on a date ...that would have been much easier..."

Mako:"Well yeah but every Triple Threat boss has to propose to his love in here..."

Korra:"What?"

Mako:"Will you marry me?...and before you say no think about all the great times we had before we broke up..."

Korra:"I'll say yes on one codition promise me you'll mako this Triad better..."

Mako:"I promise!"

After some time they went to Bolin and Asami who were in a dining room guarded by two gang members...

Korra:"How are you guys doing?"

Asami:"Good how have you been doing"said Asami with a sarcastic tone...

AFter Korra and Mako told them the whole story they cooled off...

The next day at Jinoras party Mako and Korra announced thier marriage and everybody was happy...

Sorry for the fast ending but i got short on ideas...Rate , review and comment ... :D


End file.
